Just Grin and Bear it
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: When you have to convince yourself to keep going using THAT phrase, you know you'd rather have yourself killed than do what you're doing. It's not really a Sessh/Kag thing. It's mostly Kagome centered.
1. Just Grin and Bear it

**Hello, everybody! **

**This is a story based on the prompt given to me by **_**Shippo's Partner In Crime.**_

**Prompt: BEAR.**

**Enjoy!**

…

**Kagome's POV**

_ "Come on, Kagome, just grin and bear it."_

I was talking to myself, sad, but true. I had to, in order to get through this. I mean, hear I was, 23 years old, fairly attractive, and with an MBA, standing in the middle of a mall, wearing a short, princess-like, green skirt with an equally short, princess-sleeved, skin-tight, red and white shirt. I had on bold striped tights that made my legs look like candy canes, and green slippers.

Why, do you ask?

Because I- Kagome Higurashi, miko in training- was in debt. Not to a credit company, or the yakuza, but to someone infinitely worse.

My cousin, Sango Himura.

Normally, we got along great. She was only 2 years older than I was and she had an amiable personality and we had the same values, destroy all perverts, for example. We were like sisters.

Well, we were, before this.

As I was saying earlier, I was in debt to my cousin, who I had discovered was more ruthless than her youkai slayer history belied. She had done me a favor by chasing off my ex-boyfriend/stalker, Koga, a wolf youkai. I had promised to pay her back but I hadn't thought she'd actually hold me to it!

"Hey, sweet thing. You busy after you get off work?"

I turned around and looked in front of me. There was a guy who looked like he was trying to be a delinquent leering at me.

I cringed inwardly, but put on what I hoped was a seductive smile. "I have to work my second job at this gift shop a few stores down, but you can come and meet me later. How about 5 o'clock?"

His leer got bigger and he walked off with a flier I handed him, but not before giving me a wink.

I almost threw up.

"I am so going to kill her," I whispered under my breath.

"Nice outfit, elf girl!" a shout cried in my direction in a voice that was definitely female.

I could feel my eye twitch as I handed out a flier to another future customer, male, of course.

In case you haven't guessed, I was dressed up in a… provocative, elf costume, advertising for my future cousin-in-law's store.

I snorted. So much for destroy all perverts. My cousin's fiancé was the biggest pervert of all time. Hence my ensemble.

I sighed and looked at my watch. Only 15 minutes left and I would no longer be indebted to my despicable cousin, who I planned to disown.

"Eek!"

I let out a shriek and jumped as I felt a tug on my skirt. I looked down and felt a blush rising before I saw what had pulled at me.

Standing at my feet looking up at me was the cutest little girl I had ever seen.

"Excuse me," she said quietly. "Can you help me Miss Elf?"

I felt like I was about to burst! She was so adorable! I knelt down and cocked my head. "Sure thing, Sweet pea. What's your name? My name's Kagome."

The girl smiled and I almost melted. "My name is Rin."

"Well, Rin, what can I help you with?"

"You know Santa right? Because you're an elf."

I froze in my position. I didn't want to lie but I didn't want to burst her bubble either. I went the safest route. If something bad happened I could always blame Sango for dressing me up like this.

"I do know Santa. Why?"

Her smile got bigger and I was glad I had chosen to lie.

That sounded really bad.

I blinked as she spoke. "Well Santa knows everything, right? Because he's always watching everybody, especially now because it's winter, right?"

I could feel my eye twitching. I hated that stupid song. I could blame the song for getting me into this situation! And of course my cousin, and probably Koga,

"Of course dear," I ground out. Why?"

"Well, I need to find my daddy. I lost him."

Stupid Koga. Stupid cousin. Stupid song.

"Can you ask Santa where he is?" she said, her head tilted endearingly.

I opened my mouth and closed it again. "Santa's busy dear," her face fell and I instantly regretted saying that. I quickly covered my tracks. "But, I can help you find him."

She looked up at me with big brown eyes and smiled largely. "Thank you Miss Kagome!"

She hugged me tightly and I almost squealed. She was too cute!

I looked at my watch. I still had 10 minutes on duty, but I was sure Sango would probably forgive me. The kid was adorable.

"Let's get going, Rin."

I grabbed her hand and together the two of us walked through the mall. All the while I ignored the second and third glances practically all the males in the store were giving me. Perverts. They were almost-but not quite- as bad as Sango's fiancé.

I looked down at Rin. "So, what does your daddy look like?"

Rin stopped and I did as well. "He's really pretty! He's the prettiest daddy ever!"

"That's nice. Maybe some details, Rin?"

"Umm… He has gold eyes and silvery hair and he's really tall and his hair is super long and he's got color stripe things on his face and a moon on his forehead!"

I blinked and stared down at her. "Is your daddy a youkai by any chance?"

She nodded furiously.

I stared at her harder. I used my power to sense her aura. There was absolutely no youki in her, anywhere. In fact, she had a miko's aura. Definitely not youkai. So she was adopted. That was absolutely adorable! A youkai had adopted a human child. And from the sounds of it, he was a daiyoukai, cute!

"Well, Rin, that should make things easier."

"It should?"

"Yeah! Youkai are so much easier to find after all, and by the way you described him, he really stands out. All I have to do is search for a really powerful youkai aura that's panicking. It'll be a snap!"

"That's great!"

We walked in silence for a while and I stretched my aura out to see if I could find what I was looking for. Most auras that were even slightly noteworthy recoiled as soon as my power hit them. I was starting to wonder if her father was even still here.

"Rin?"

"Yes, Miss Kagome?"

"How'd you lose your daddy?"

"Oh, he was at home and in his office and I said that I wanted to go out and play. He said that was fine and he took me outside to play in the park. Some ladies came up to him and I ran to go look at the flowers. I went through the field and saw that he was still talking to the ladies and I got bored so I went farther. I kept going and I kept walking and walking and I had so much fun, but then I came here and I remembered that I wasn't with daddy. I wanted to go back but I didn't know how, so I came to you to ask if you could help me find daddy."

I looked at her. She had to be kidding me. She left her dad after walking through a field of flowers and a city filled with random people. I wanted to correct her and tell her how horrible that was, to have left her daddy because she got bored, but I looked at her and lost my nerve. Sometimes I really hated cute people.

I let out a sigh. "Well, let's go then. We aren't going to find him in the mall."

Rin nodded and together we walked out of the mall.

"You said you were in a park near a flower field right? So, let me think for a second."

And think I did. What sort of park had a flower field? That was insane. That's like a park for rich kids. Like, really, really rich kids.

Then it suddenly dawned on me.

A few blocks away from the mall there was this super fancy neighborhood (for rich people) and it was bound to have a park like that. All we had to do was go there and we would definitely find her father.

I relayed my plan to Rin. "That's sounds like a good idea!" she agreed.

Together, we walked down the street until we arrived in the aforementioned neighborhood.

"I live here!"

I turned to her. "Really?"

She nodded excitedly.

"Good! Now all we have to do-"

My statement was cut off as an overwhelming amount youki surged forward. I felt like I was suffocating under the strength, the sheer size, of the aura. And then there was the panic, accompanied by rage.

I gulped. "I think your daddy's on his way Rin."

She nodded excitedly, seemingly unperturbed by the youki. I wondered if I really sensed the undeveloped power earlier.

I turned to Rin to ask if she wanted me to just let her meet her father by herself-I really didn't want to meet the owner of such power-when suddenly, her hand was ripped from mine and I had to take a few steps back to balance myself.

"Rin."

I froze as a voice-distinctly male-said the child's name. I looked to my left.

Standing there was the exact embodiment of Rin's description. He was standing next to his daughter, whom had swept out of my reach, with a hand on her head. He was the epitome of calm, but only ostensibly. I could still feel his youki surging angrily, though that was an understatement.

"Daddy!"

I watched warily as Rin hugged the youkai's legs. His expression hadn't changed, but his aura calmed down, that is, until he looked at me.

His youki felt like it doubled in size and in rage, something I wasn't completely comfortable with.

I swallowed. "Umm… I think I'm just going to go…" I trailed off and turned around when Rin's father spoke again.

"Stop."

I froze. His command was one of those commands where if you ignored it, you would totally die. I should know; I gave them out 5 times a day.

I squared my shoulders, and turned around.

He was glaring at me with one of those glares you gave to someone you were hoping would instantaneously combust. Again, I should know.

I shifted and was a bit more than offended when all he did was draw out his cell phone. I could feel my own power grow in outrage. How dare this guy?

In response to my growth in power, his youki rose and I nearly squawked at the idea of this guy trying to overpower me when I wasn't even outright challenging him. At least, I wasn't yet.

"Jaken," he said to whoever he was talking to on his phone, stupid youkai.

"Come and pick up Rin."

I vaguely registered Rin's protests and her father giving the street name to the person he was talking to, but mostly I was caught up in my shock.

He was sending Rin away. Why wasn't he taking her home himself? Obviously he wanted to talk to me, but why? What did he think had happened? Unless he was sending her away because when my power rose he thought I was preparing to try and purify him. But he had already pulled out his phone by then! Maybe he was going to try and kill me! What gave him the right to do that?!

He closed his phone and stared at me. It wasn't a glare. His eyes seemed completely indifferent, like he could care less what was going on, but his youki was still trying to smother me.

A few minutes of passed. All was silent except for Rin's low, but continuous stream of "I'm so happy I found you!"'s and her "I don't want to go with Jaken-sama!"'s.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" a screeching voice shouted out of nowhere.

A small, impish, green, toad like youkai arrived on the scene.

"Jaken," said Rin's father, most likely the Sesshomaru-sama the little youkai was calling. "Take Rin."

The little youkai did this while managing to bow repeatedly, and Rin merely shrugged, waved, and walked after him.

After that, I turned to stare at Rin's father and gulped as his eyes tinged red.

"Woman, you will die for kidnapping her."

My mouth dropped open. The woman thing was totally uncalled for and I would have yelled at him for it, but he had just suggested I had kidnapped his daughter.

"What?" I shrieked. "I did not kidnap Rin! How dare you suggest that? I was bringing her back here, so don't go around accusing me of taking your child, thank you very much!"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "You are lying."

"I am not!"

I took the opportunity to tell-scream-him the story of how I had ended up bringing Rin here.

"So, I didn't take your kid! Will you just calm down and stop unjustly accusing me?"

His face became impassive and the glare disappeared. His aura reigned in slowly and I couldn't feel much anger any more, though, from his posture, he still looked like he was ready to kill me. Probably just for the fun of it.

I cleared my throat. "Well?"

"Well, what?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

I scoffed indignantly. The nerve! "Clearly you owe me a thank you and an apology."

"I do not. I would have found her without your… interference, and I had every right to believe you had kidnapped her."

"What gave you the right?!"

He ran a cursory glance up and down my body. His gaze wasn't leering, more like it was disgusted in the same way older ladies were disgusted when they passed me in the mall.

"Judging by your lack of clothing I assumed that you had kidnapped her for ransom."

I was speechless. I really didn't like the either of the implications in his tone or his words, especially since they weren't completely unfounded.

I opened my mouth to tell him off before closing it.

_"Just grin and bear it, Kagome," _I told myself for the 2nd time today, forcing a smile. "_At least he no longer looks like he wants to kill you."_

I cleared my throat. "Well, since you aren't going to apologize, or thank me, I think I'll get going. I do have somewhere to be."

"Of course."

With that he walked away and I could feel my jaw dropping. Really? Seriously? Honestly?

I shook my head and walked back to the mall slowly. At least Rin had made it home.

All's well that ends well. I guess.

...

When I walked into my future cousin-in-law's shop, I was tackled to the ground.

"Omph!"

"Kagome! I can't believe you ditched like that! You didn't even come at 5:00 and everyone wanted to see you. Do you know what you did? We almost lost everyone thanks to you!"

I blinked and wasn't very surprised to see Sango fuming on top of me.

"Sango! Calm down!"

She opened her mouth, but thankfully, before she could start yelling, her fiancé spoke up.

"Sango, dearest, why don't you get off of Kagome and give her a chance to explain herself?"

She looked at me sharply but got up anyway.

"Thanks Miroku," I said.

He nodded.

"Well," Sango said angrily. "Explain yourself."

I told them the story, but l glossed over my near death confrontation with Rin's father.

"And that's why I wasn't here."

The two of them shared a look that made me nervous.

"Well," Sango started, "since you were helping someone, I'll go easy on you."

I could feel my eye twitching. That statement was not as reassuring as I'm sure she meant it to be.

"You'll just have to go out and advertise again tomorrow, only this time, you'll only have to go out for one hour instead of two."

She smiled like she was giving me a good deal, but the undertone of malevolence was clear to me.

"I'll go and get you a different costume. I'm sure I have one in storage," Miroku said.

"Why would you have one of those in storage?" Sango asked him suspiciously.

"No reason!"

"Come back here and answer me!"

I watched as they ran off. I thought about going after them to protest but stopped myself. _"Just grin and bear it Kagome," _I said to myself for the 3rd time, _"Things could be worse. Probably."_

**...**

**What do you think?**

**All I could think was poor Kagome.**


	2. Career Day

**This is another prompt by **_**Shippo's Partner In Crime**_** and a continuation of **_**Just Grin and Bear It. **_**I decided to write it in a different point of view. Hope You don't mind. **

**Prompt: Shippo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Normal POV:**

Kagome was frantic. She was pacing back and forth in her adopted son's room. She stopped and turned to the little fox kit sitting on the twin bed. He was looking at her with undisguised mirth.

"Shippo-chan," Kagome whined, "do I have to?"

At that, he laughed. "Mom, you have to. It's career day. I need to bring in someone with a career."

Kagome scowled. "Why don't you just bring Miroku or Sango? They have careers."

Shippo shot her a look. "The monk's a pervert and I don't want him hitting on my teacher. Your cousin's okay, but she's horrible with kids."

Kagome nodded in agreement. Sometimes she forgot how smart he was. "But why me?"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "You're my mom. Plus, you run a bakery and make sweets. How is that not awesome? Everyone'll be super jealous."

Kagome watched with a raised eyebrow as a blush stole over her son's cheek.

"Besides," he whispered, obviously thinking she couldn't hear him, "she'll think it's really cool."

Kagome's eyes widened and she almost squealed, but she knew that it would embarrass him, so she held it in. It didn't stop her from inwardly ranting at the cuteness of what had just happened, though. Apparently, her son had a crush.

She had to go now. She needed to meet the girl that had caught her Shippo-chan's eye.

She thrust her fist into the air. "All right! I'll do it!"

Shippo blinked at her sudden change, staring at her warily. It was never a good thing when she went from hesitant to determined. That meant trouble. He sighed. "Thanks, Mom."

She gave him a bright smile. "No problem, Kiddo! I'll write it in my schedule."

She walked out of the room with a skip and a jaunty wave.

Shippo put a hand under his chin and closed his eyes. He probably should have invited the monk instead.

…

When career day came around, Kagome was beaming and Shippo was watching her carefully. He could tell she had something up her sleeve. She was just too happy.

"Are you ready, Shippo-chan?" she asked as she pulled into the parking lot if his school.

He nodded. "Yeah, just, you have to make sure you don't do anything crazy. I'm in 3rd grade after all."

Kagome giggled and ruffled her son's hair. "I'll try, Shippo-chan. Help me grab the cakes, will you?"

They both got out of the car and grabbed the boxes; Kagome carrying three and Shippo carrying one.

"I'll lead the way, okay, Mom?"

Kagome nodded and followed him as he walked into the building and led her through the labyrinth of halls. When they arrived at his classroom, he turned to her.

"We're a little early so besides the teacher, the only other ones here will be Rin and her dad."

Kagome watched with joy as a blush appeared on his face. He liked this Rin girl, then. Kagome's smile faded as she thought the name. Rin. Why was that so familiar? Kagome shrugged as she couldn't place it. It didn't really matter.

"Will you knock on the door, Ship-chan?"

He nodded and proceeded to do what she instructed. The two of them waited, before the door opened.

A woman who looked remarkably like Kagome opened the door.

"Hi, Yamamoto-sensei. This is my mom."

Yamamoto-sensei looked down at Shippo before looking at Kagome. She was rather surprised. Somehow, she had forgotten that her kitsune pupil's mother was a human. She shook her head lightly before recovering. "Hello, Higurashi-san. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Yamamoto Kikyo."

Kagome smiled. "Higurashi Kagome, you can call me Kagome."

Shippo's teacher smiled. "Well, Kagome-san, would you and Shippo-kun like to come in?"

They both nodded enthusiastically and walked into the classroom. Kagome set her boxes on the desk that Shippo set his down on. She noticed her son walking over to two people in the back of the classroom. She was about to follow, when her name was called.

"Kagome-san, will you excuse me? I will return shortly."

Kagome nodded to Shippo's teacher with a smile. "It's fine."

Yamamoto-sensei nodded and left the room.

Kagome turned around and looked at the boxes on her son's desk.

She could probably get away with eating one or two of the cakes. She had packed extra, after all, and no one would know. She reached for the box.

"Mom! Come over and meet Rin and Mr. Taisho."

Inwardly cursed her son's timing. "Coming, Ship-chan."

She walked over to where her son was in the back of the room. When she got close enough to make out the features of the people her son was with, she froze.

There was absolutely no way.

"Miss Kagome!"

Suddenly, she was rushed by the tiny body of a small and distinctly adorable human child. Her legs were being held in a death grip and she gasped as she looked down.

"Rin?!"

"Miss Kagome! I'm so happy to see you again!"

"You know Rin, Mom?" Shippo asked incredulously.

Kagome nodded weakly, absently patting Rin's head. "You remember what I told you? She's the girl I helped out last month."

"Cool!" Shippo said.

Rin let go of Kagome and she and Shippo began to converse exuberantly. Kagome was still frozen, trying to deny the full implications of the fact that the Rin she helped was the Rin that her son apparently had a crush on.

"Hnn," was the sound that broke her out of her reverie.

Her head snapped up and she stared into golden eyes brimming with disdain. She ignored the hateful look as an indignant sound rose in her throat.

She pointed at the silver-haired youkai standing in the corner; the same silver-haired youkai that she had declared as the bane of her existence.

"We're going to be in-laws!" she screamed disgustedly.

…

**That was pretty short and very pointless, but it was fun for me to write. Shippo will force Kagome into a loosely-related relationship with the bane of her existence. He's a good son!**

**T.N.T!**


	3. Clubs & Koga

**This is the third in the series. Another prompt by **_**Shippo's Partner In Crime.**_

**Prompt: Koga**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Normal POV**

Kagome kissed Shippo on the forehead. "Be good for Miroku, okay? Don't put him through too much trouble. I'll be back soon, I hope. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom," he said with a grin.

She smiled at him and walked out of her house, closing the door behind her. Turning around, she glared at Sango.

"Why are we doing this?"

Sango rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Stop being so uptight. You're 23 years old and you need to have some fun. I'm taking you out to meet a man."

"I don't need a man. I need to take care of my son."

"Your son needs a father."

Kagome scowled. "I'm not going to find him in a club," she said gesturing to her outfit.

She was wearing a short black dress that was hugging her tighter than Shippo did when he got back from one of his sleepovers. She had on strappy high heels that were at least three inches tall. She looked almost as bad as when she wore that angel costume for Miroku's shop.

She snorted, not waiting for Sango to respond. "Did Miroku have this in the back, too?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "No, I bought it just for you."

"Why didn't I disown you?"

"I don't know, now come on."

Kagome rolled her eyes but followed after her cousin and got in the car with her. "Where are we going?"

"A club," Sango answered, not even bothering to look at Kagome's disgruntled expression. "You're the one who suggested it."

Kagome growled. She was more than fairly upset. She had no wish to go out to a club and try and pick up some guy.

Besides, what sort of respectable man hung out in a club anyway?

…

When they arrived at their destination Kagome was stunned.

The establishment was shady. More than shady, really. It was more like a rundown hovel bursting at the seams with scantily clad women and drunken men. She turned to her cousin.

"Where did you hear about this place?"

Sango shrugged.

Kagome sighed and then looked at Sango. She was actually more dressed for business than a club.

"Why aren't you dressed like I am?" she asked with a frown. She wouldn't mind switching clothes with her cousin.

At this Sango fidgeted. "Well, that's because I'm not actually going into the club with you."

Kagome just stared at her. She turned around in her seat so she could fully face her cousin who was gripping the steering wheel of her car loosely.

"What?"

Sango sighed. "Miroku doesn't like for me to hang out at places like that. I know it's ironic, right? I mean, he's the one who told me about this place."

Kagome ignored the fact that her cousin's perverted fiancé had known of the club. It seemed like his type of hang out. What she focused on was the fact that her cousin wasn't going to go into that… _place _with her.

"You aren't coming?"

Sango nodded.

"Then I'm not going!"

"You have to go!"

"I do not! Besides how am I going to get back if you aren't here? You drove, idiot!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Maybe you can catch a ride with someone."

Kagome scoffed at the ludicrous suggestion. "Sango!" she cried angrily.

"Relax! I plan on picking you up in an hour." She smiled at her cousin who hadn't moved. Rolling her eyes, she unbuckled a motionless Kagome's seat belt and leaned over to open her door. She pushed her out of the car and she fell flat on her back, jolting her out of her frozen state.

Before Kagome could get back into the car or even yell, Sango spoke. "Have fun! See you in an hour!" she gave a smile, closed the door, and drove off, leaving Kagome on the asphalt.

Kagome watched as the car drove of before getting up, grumbling all the while. Wiping the dirt off if her self as she sighed and looked over at the rinky-dink building. She scowled. She might as well go in.

When Kagome entered the building, she immediately squeezed her way through the crowd to the bar. When she got there she waved down the bartender.

"What can I do you for?" the perky red haired youkai woman asked.

Kagome smiled. "Can I just have some water or something?"

The red haired youkai raised her eyebrow and smiled. "Or something?"

Kagome just shrugged. "I don't do alcohol."

The bartender nodded and waked away. Kagome sighed and rested her head on the bar. She mumbled her thanks when she heard a glass land on the counter next to her head. She couldn't believe she had to spend an hour her. She promised herself that the next time her cousin wanted to take her somewhere, she would pay attention to the route they took so she could get home.

She scoffed. Not that there'd be a next time. She hatedSango.

Suddenly she stiffened. There was a youki in the air that was completely unmistakable. She shook her head as the source of the aura drifted closer. She really hated Sango. She lifted her head and turned just as the one person she didn't want to see came up to her with a supercilious eyebrow raised. He looked over her with the same disgust in his gaze as when they had first met.

"Hello, Mr. Taisho," she said with venom.

Golden eyes lazily roved upwards until he was looking at Kagome's face. "I would expect to see you here, Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome gasped. "And what abut you Mr. Taisho? What are you doing here?"

He glared at her as if to say it wasn't any of her business. Normally, Kagome would agree, but she was feeling testy and his presence wasn't helping.

"Well? Are you looking for someone to take home? I'm sure you'll find an excellent mother for Rin out on the dance floor."

She didn't even bother to flinch as he snarled at her. "I was forced here by my half-brother and father."

Kagome huffed. "Well then, we're in the same boat. I was forced here by my cousin."

He didn't say anything. Instead, he sat down next to her without a word and looked in the opposite direction.

Kagome stared at him. She couldn't believe he was sitting next to her. She huffed and grabbed the glass on the counter and began to sip her water.

Together the two of them sat for at least a half hour or more. They didn't talk, at least not until Kagome braced herself.

"This is not happening. This is the worst day of my life." She turned to Sesshomaru with a glare. "I hate my cousin and I hate you. All of the worst days of my life have been with you. You're terrible."

He looked at Kagome with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about, woman?"

Before she could respond, she was lifted out of her chair and swung around. She was set on the ground and her hands were clasped in two bigger, tanned ones. She stared up into two sharp, cerulean eyes.

"How's my woman?"

Kagome stared at the male youkai in front of her. "Koga? What are you doing here?" she asked in a strained voice.

"I always come here! What are you here for?'

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. It figured. "My cousin made me come. You remember her? Sango, the youkai slayer?"

He scowled and took his hands away from her, crossing his arms. "Yeah. She tried to beat me up once. She said something about staying away from you. I did for a while, but know I know we're meant to be because I saw you here. It's fate."

Kagome's eye twitched. That sounded so… corny.

Kagome then sighed. "Koga, you know we didn't work out and we aren't going to. We aren't right for each other. Besides I have a kid and you don't particularly like kids."

Koga looked at her. "What are you talking about? I love kids."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. Before she could respond, she heard something that sound peculiarly like a "hnn."

She turned around quickly and stared at the back of Sesshomaru's hair.

"Do you have something you want to say, Mr. Taisho? Because if you do, I'm all ears. Please, tell me what you're 'hnn'ing about!"

Sesshomaru looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and then dismissed her.

Kagome scoffed, outraged. She turned back to Koga. "Listen, Koga, maybe we can talk… never."

Before Koga could even express his feelings, Sesshomaru scoffed and turned to the couple.

"Do not be foolish, Ms. Higurashi. It is almost certain that you will speak to him again. You seem entirely too forgiving. And, I have no doubt that even such a low level youkai could succeed in seducing you."

"Even?" Kagome exclaimed, ignoring the fact that he called her foolish and meant to insult her by calling her forgiving. She just couldn't believe that he had implied that she could be seduced easily.

"Low level?" was Koga's simultaneous exclamation. He didn't know who this guy was, or even how he knew Kagome, which bugged him, but he knew that no one got away with calling him weak.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to respond.

While Koga was debating on weather to draw it out or just quickly kill Sesshomaru, Kagome was thinking about whether or not to get back at him for that comment.

"Whatever," she said to herself. He really wasn't worth all the stress. She was going to lose her hair at this rate.

Koga, on the other hand, wasn't as quick to let things go. Giving a quick sniff he growled. "Listen, dog, I don't know who you think you are, but no one insults me!"

Sesshomaru shot Koga a glare that made him rethink whether or not he shouldn't just take a page from Kagome's book and forgive and forget.

Kagome watched the interaction and sighed in relief when Sesshomaru merely stood and walked off. She could tell he hadn't gone too far, but she was glad that he decided to remove himself from the situation. She snarled inwardly. She hated him for being the bigger youkai.

Sighing, she looked at her watch. Sango should be coming to get her soon. She turned to Koga. "Koga, I really think I should get going."

With that she walked out of the small building, only just remembering to pay for the water she had received. When she got outside, she was upset to find that, not only had Koga followed her, but Sesshomaru had as well. Her night just kept getting better.

"Hey, Kagome," Koga started, "do you want to come with me to my place?"

Her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe that he had just asked her that. "No. Koga, I don't want to go anywhere with you. Haven't we been over this?" she shook her head as she turned around. She didn't know anyone could be that dense. Only her middle school almost-boyfriend had been this bad.

As she began walking, she was stopped when Koga appeared in front of her. "Come on, Kagome."

She sighed and was about to tell him off when he was suddenly thrown 100 feet away from her into a building across from the club. Then she felt a surge of youki that could only have belonged to one person. She blinked as she saw Sesshomaru standing in front of her with an impassive look as if he hadn't just thrown a youkai into a building, creating a distinctly man-sized hole.

Kagome blinked as she watched Koga get up, take one look at Sesshomaru, and then run away for life with his tail between his legs, literally.

She turned to Sesshomaru astonished. She was hesitant, but eventually she spoke. "T-thank you, Mr. Taisho."

He turned to look at her with a disdainful sniff and Kagome found that she almost didn't mind. Almost. "Do not thank me. That wolf would have eventually worn you down and I could not allow that to happen."

Ignoring the twitch in her eyebrow, Kagome spoke, her voice going higher in pitch due to her attempt to remain polite. "Why couldn't you allow that to happen?"

He scoffed lightly. "I do not wish to have to interact with him. When you would have given in he would have one day made you his mate. That would mean I would be required to be in his presence."

Pretending she hadn't heard his insult, Kagome furrowed her brow and cocked her head. "Why?"'

He leveled her with a blank stare. "We are to be in-laws one day."

She froze as she looked at him in disbelief. She could not believe that he had just said that.

"Did you just…?"

He merely huffed at here half finished statement, turned on his heel, and left.

She stared after him, not even flinching as a hand landed on her shoulder. "Hey, Kagome," a voice she vaguely recognized as her cousin's said. "Have you been waiting long? Sorry. Miroku was holding me up."

Sango blinked at her unresponsive relative. She wondered if something had happened. Looking up, she laid eyes on a silver-haired youkai. She caught sight of his face when he turned to look at them-more specifically Kagome- before he walked around the corner, disappearing from sight. She nodded approvingly.

"Wow, Kagome, I hadn't actually expected you to end up talking to anyone. He's hot! Did you get his number?"

Kagome made a choking sound in the back of her throat. She turned to her cousin, shaking off her hand.

"I hate you."

Sango stared bemusedly after Kagome as she stalked to the car.

What had she done?

…

**What do you think? Sesshomaru is terrible. I wonder if he knew she wouldn't react after he said that. **

**If I were him, I wouldn't have risked it.**

**T.N.T!**


	4. A day at the beach

**This is the last in the very short **_**Just Grin & Bear It**_** series. This is not prompted. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome stretched lazily and kicked her legs up and down as she lounged on her bed. She smiled as she took a bite into her watermelon and hummed happily. Leaning over, she looked at the clock on her dresser. With a sigh, she set down her watermelon slice on a plate sitting next to her. She got up and walked to the door of her bedroom and pulled it open.

Her bare feet slapped down on the floor as she walked through her apartment. She grabbed her cell phone and her purse off of a table next to her front door and slipped into her sandals. She opened the door and walked out of her complex's building and into her car. Singing to herself, she started her car and began to drive.

…

She smiled happily as she arrived at her destination. Getting out of her car, she leaned against the vehicle's frame and waited.

She smiled to herself. "I love summer!"

Kagome fidgeted as she stood. Sighing, she looked around with an air of one who was searching for trouble. Little did she know, she was about to find it.

She watched curiously as a sleek and fancy, seemingly expensive car, pulled into the lot. As it came to a stop and parked a mere two spaces away from her own car, she tensed and her innocent expression melted away.

Out of the car stepped a tall silver headed youkai that Kagome knew very well, considering she had been having nightmares about him every night. She sniffed as his impressive youki washed over her, before responding with a not so subtle wave of her own power.

On edge, she waited as he turned to her.

"Hnn. Ms. Higurashi," he said in a cold voice.

She watched with a tick in her eyebrow as his eyes roamed her figure in that entirely too familiar way that meant he was disgusted with her choice in attire. She couldn't see what was wrong today. She had on a pair of modest denim shorts and a white tank top. There was nothing bad about this. She was 23 years old, she had every right to dress the way she did and not be ashamed. She couldn't understand why he felt the need to criticize her on her wardrobe choices. She was a grown woman!

She also conveniently forgot that he had never actually said anything.

From his post by his car, Sesshomaru was privately enjoying watching emotions flicker across her face. He hadn't actually found anything wrong with what she was wearing, but he had entertained a group of smelly, rude, humans at his company earlier and angering her made him feel better. He watched, more amused than ever, as her entire face went red. She opened her mouth and he prepared himself for the verbal altercation that was sure to arise when the school bell rang.

He frowned unnoticeably as she turned from him, still red, to the doors of the building. He had come to pick up Rin, but he found himself wishing that the bell had been slightly delayed. Her responses were always droll. Huffing, he ignored his thoughts as he picked up his adopted daughter's scent, closely intertwined with that of her kitsune best friend's.

"Daddy!" Rin's voice shouted.

It was followed by another voice. "Mom!"

Kagome watched happily as her son bounced over to her. As he jumped into her arms, she instantly forgot about her silver haired enemy.

"Shippo-chan! It's the last day of school! Are you excited for the summer?"

"Yeah!" he replied exuberantly.

The two of them exchanged more words before Shippo turned to Rin, squirming out of his mother's arms. Rin was just about to enter the car with her father when Shippo spoke. "Hey, Rin? Do you think that we could get together this summer?"

At those words, Kagome's dreams of a peaceful summer collapsed. No fun days at the beach, no relaxing days at the park, no chaotic but fun times with Shippo in her bakery. All she could see was him. Him glaring at her, looking at her condescendingly. Him breathing down her neck intimidatingly and acting like he was better than her. Him criticizing her wardrobe. She shivered and looked at her son.

Before she could get a word out however, Rin responded. "Sure, if that's all right with you, Daddy?"

Kagome was distraught. She didn't realize though, that Sesshomaru was thinking along the same lines as she was, albeit sans the bakery, park, and beach. As much as he liked to infuriate her, he didn't want to have to see her over the summer.

As he was about to refuse his daughter, he caught sight of her pleading brown eyes. As much as he hated to fall into the stereotypical doting father category, he couldn't say no to her.

"Hnn."

Rin clapped her had jubilantly. "Yay! We can hang out!"

Shippo looked back at his mom without blinking. She knew exactly what he was asking. As much as she wanted to resist, he was just too adorable.

"When do you guys want to get together?" she asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

He glared at her, as if to convey his want for her to grow a backbone. She scoffed and was about to retort that he should grow one first when she realized that he hadn't actually said it.

Gritting her teeth, Kagome sighed as she listened to the conversation going on between the children.

"Maybe we could all go to the beach together?" Rin suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, doesn't it, Mom?"

Shippo looked back at Kagome and she nodded with forced enthusiasm. "That sounds great!"

Sesshomaru huffed at her poor attempt. "Give me your phone number."

Kagome's eyes widened and bulged out. "Ew! I don't want you having my phone number!"

He looked at her, clearly contemplating homicide in Kagome's –questionably- sound mind. "I do not wish to have it, but I must contact you if we are to set a date for this event."

Kagome scrunched up her nose at the idea of giving him her cellphone or home number. All she could think of was that he would end up crank calling her or phone-stalking her. She didn't take into account the fact that he looked equally as disgusted as she at the thought of receiving her number.

"Why don't you give me your number, instead?" Kagome suggested.

The brief look of horror that flashed through his eyes was enough to tell her that they were both having doubts about this arrangement.

"You will give me yours."

Before the situation could escalate into a full-scale argument, Shippo spoke up. "Why don't you exchange phone numbers?"

"That's a good idea!" Rin said happily.

The two parents looked at each other. They were oblivious to their surroundings, which consisted of only a few mothers and fathers and students who were getting into their cars. Kagome scrunched up her nose once more for good measure, and Sesshomaru's eyes flashed once again with horror before being replaced with an almost imperceptible resignation.

As Sesshomaru reached into his jacket-it was summer but he was decked in a full on business suit-and pulled out a white stationary card, Kagome went into her car and rummaged around in her purse. She pulled out a notepad and scribbled her home and cell phone numbers down, before tearing out the page.

She turned back around as saw Sesshomaru hesitantly holding out his card, as if he was afraid that she would snatch it and run off with it into the sunset. She inwardly scoffed as he finally worked up the nerve to exchange numbers with her.

"I'll call you," she said tightly.

He gave a small scowl, accompanied by a sniff of disdain, and walked to his car. "Rin," he said softly.

"Bye, Shippo-kun! Bye, Miss Kagome!"

Kagome stood stock still until the car was out of the school parking lot. She then slumped and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm pretty sure I won that one."

Shippo stared blankly at his mother. "Don't you think that was a bit much?"

She frowned. "No. He started it."

Shippo sighed and shook his head. He really didn't understand grown ups.

…

A few days later, Kagome was sitting on her bed next to Shippo. He was licking a sucker while watching his mother watch her telephone.

"Mom, will you just call him? I want to hang out with Rin."

She turned to him with a pout. "But, Shippo-chan, I don't like him."

"Please, Mom?"

Sighing, Kagome pulled open her nightstand drawer and grabbed the white card she had received from Sesshomaru. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number on the card.

After a few rings, someone picked up.

"What?" a voice that she knew belonged to Sesshomaru barked out.

"This is Kagome. I was calling to set a date."

She heard a low growl. "Woman, are you aware that it is 11:00 PM?"

Looking down at her flannel cat pajamas, Kagome's lips tightened. For her son's sake, she would ignore his woman comment and his insult to her intelligence. If she wasn't calling for Shippo, well, if she wasn't calling for Shippo she wouldn't be calling at all.

"Woman. This Sesshomaru demands that you answer him."

Kagome scoffed. "Drop the third person, will you? In two days, we can go to the beach. We'll be busy every other day of the summer."

Shippo looked ready to protest, but Kagome silenced him with a look. Holding her breath, she waited for the response.

"That is acceptable."

Kagome let out her breath. "Good. You know the beach about an hour from the school, southeast? We'll meet there. 10:00 AM."

"Hnn."

Kagome opened her mouth to say goodbye, but the dial tone already sounded.

Huffing in anger, she slammed the phone down. Turning to her son, she pouted. "He hung up on me! That's why I don't like him."

Shippo merely sighed and shook his head.

…

When the day arrived, Kagome was in a panic. She ran around her house and was pulling clothes out of her drawers and pulling them out of the closet onto the floor. When she ran into the living room, Shippo sighed.

"Mom, are you going to be okay?"

She stopped her running and looked at her son who was sitting on their beach bags. "I'm fine. Honest! I just, don't know what to wear! I can't wear a bikini or even a one-piece. What's he going to say? Why do I even care? I'm a grown woman! I can wear what I want to."

She stopped and looked at Shippo. "I can wear what I want to, right?"

Shippo sighed. "Yeah, Mom. You can wear what you want. You have to hurry though, it's already 8:20 and I thought you wanted to beat the traffic."

"I do! I'll just go put on my bathing suit. I'm going to wear the new one. Does that sound good?"

Without waiting for a response, she ran to her room. Shipp gave a small sigh and waited for her to come out.

When Kagome had finished, she walked into the living room wearing a yellow sundress.

"My bathing suit is underneath," she said as if to reassure her son.

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

Smiling, Kagome spoke. "Are you ready to go?"

…

Kagome stretched, lifting her bags into the air as she did so. She and Shippo had just arrived at the beach and she was stoked. She had decided during the hour drive to simply ignore her nemesis and she was happy with her decision.

Looking around with her senses, she felt the familiar presence of his youki. It took all of her willpower not to stiffen.

Shaking her head, she reassured herself. She also told herself that she wouldn't get into any fights with him. This was for her son and his friend, who she absolutely adored. Besides, he wasn't even worth her time.

With that thought in mind, she braced herself as Sesshomaru came into view, holding a variety of bags, Rin skipping beside him.

The little girl waved. "Hi, Miss Kagome! Hi, Shippo-kun!"

She waved back, and her son bounced over to Rin.

Kagome took this time to evaluate her nemesis.

She couldn't help her smirk and she cocked her eyebrow, looking him over.

"Really? A suit? You are aware what season we're in, right? Not to mention we're at the beach."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "At least this Sesshomaru has taste."

"What is that supposed to mean? I'll have you know that yellow is an entirely suitable color for the season and knee-length sundresses are very tasteful!"

He huffed loftily and Kagome's blood boiled.

Before she could say anything, however, Shippo interrupted.

"Shouldn't we go find a spot on the beach?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Of course. Why don't you lead the way, Mr. Taisho?"

He sniffed disdainfully and began walking, the three other following after him.

…

Kagome shifted uncomfortably on her blanket as she sat next to Sesshomaru against her will. The kids were playing a little ways away in the water and the two adults were watching them.

Both of them were sitting stiffly, trying to ignore the other. Both of them were failing.

Sighing under her breath, Kagome decided that she would go and join the kids in the water. She looked at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye. He couldn't say anything, could he?

Not that it mattered to her, of course.

Nodding, she stood up. She wiggled back and forth as she slid her sundress down her body. She picked up the cloth and stuffed it in her bag. She stretched and prepared to walk off, when she heard a huff.

She whipped her head around and raised her eyebrow. "Did you say something, Mr. Taisho?"

He gave her a look that clearly said he didn't and turned around.

Fuming at the simple motion, Kagome prepared to stomp off to the sea, when her phone rang.

Glaring at Sesshomaru as if it was his fault, she knelt down and dug in her bag for her phone.

Grabbing it, she answered angrily.

"What is it, Sango?"

…

Sesshomaru almost snorted at how harassed the woman kneeling beside him seemed.

He had huffed only once and her whole face had flushed in anger. It was amazing how easy it was to rile her up.

He watched as she practically growled into the phone before hanging up.

He gave an amused smirk as she glared at him. She wasn't really frightening, but she seemed to think that she was.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"I've had it!" she yelled, standing up. She pointed at him and stomped her foot, like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

Sesshomaru watched, in very slight anticipation, as she took a deep breath and was about to scream at him, when he noticed a man coming up behind her.

He was plain and human, completely unremarkable. Sesshomaru would have immediately dismissed him, if not for the fact that he came over and laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

He watched with narrowed eyes as she squealed and turned around. Something was always interrupting her.

He was interested however, when her tone was strained in an attempt to be polite.

"Oh! Hojo-kun! What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I took the day off. It's nice to see you, Kagome-chan. You look nice today."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome nervously ran her hand across her exposed stomach while she looked down at her tiny, two-piece, white bathing suit.

"Gee, thanks, Hojo-kun."

"No problem, Kagome-chan. Who's your friend?"

Kagome instantly turned back to Sesshomaru, who had been watching the interaction intently. She gave a scowl.

"He's not my friend. He's the father of a friend of Shippo-chan's. This is Mr. Taisho."

"It's nice to meet you. Oh, Kagome-chan, how is Shippo?"

"Fine."

They awkwardly fell silent, but Sesshomaru had a feeling it was only awkward to Kagome.

"So, Kagome-chan, would you like to go out with me on Saturday?"

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as Kagome turned to him with her eyes wide and started spluttering.

"Uh, well, I don't know. I mean…"

Sesshomaru watched as she floundered about a bit more and the human continued to look at her in what could only be described as adoration.

It was pathetic on both sides.

Feeling pity for the future mother-in-law of his adopted daughter –because he unfortunately held no doubts about the words she had spoken on Career day- he decided that he would step in.

"Ms. Higurashi will be joining this Sesshomaru for dinner on Saturday and she is unavailable all other days of the week."

Kagome stared at him in shock, unable to do anything but gape.

Hojo blinked. "Oh. That's too bad. Well, I'll see you some other time then, Kagome-chan. Bye!"

With that, the human walked off.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome with a smirk. "It seems this Sesshomaru has helped you yet again. You owe this one twice, now."

Kagome fell to her knees. "Owe you? I didn't ask you to help me with Koga, or even Hojo! What gives you the right? I don't owe you!"

Sesshomaru stared at her while she ranted and wildly gesticulated, before she calmed down and looked away, her entre face flushed.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She huffed when she could see clear amusement in his gaze.

She wished she were more intimidating like Sango. Pouting, she shifted where she sat. She actually felt a bit guilty, yelling at him like she did. He had helped her two times, and she was acting childish.

Kagome took a deep breath and turned to him. There was a light blush on her cheeks as she avoided his gaze.

"Thank you."

She looked up to see his eyebrow cocked. "Hnn."

She looked away and took that as her "your welcome."

The two sat in silence for a while, and suddenly, Kagome felt as if this could be the belated start of a very good friendship.

Frowning as a thought came to her head, Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Hey, do I really have to come to your house on Saturday?"

Sesshomaru turned and stared at her blankly. "You are foolish."

Kagome scoffed, indignant, before she began to yell at him. "Excuse me! You're the one who said it! How am I supposed to know what you're really thinking? You did say I owed you, after all."

"Your company is not something this Sesshomaru desires from you."

"Ugh! Drop the third person! You know what? I hate you!"

Kagome stood up and turned to the sea. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she shouted.

"Shippo-chan, get over here! We're leaving! Do you here me, mister?"

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, glaring for all she was worth. "Jerk."

"Idiot."

…

**Sesshomaru's terrible.**

**That's the end though!**

**T.N.T!**


	5. Epilogue

**This is based off of something I learned from watching one of my favorite anime, Cross Game.**

**Enjoy.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Cross Game.**

…

Kagome sat on the park bench, sniffing pathetically as she dabbed at her eyes. She didn't move as she felt a familiar aura come closer. She heard the bench creak as the owner of the aura sat down next to her.

"Stop crying."

Kagome scoffed before turning to glare at the stoic, silver-haired inu-youkai.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru. I have every right to cry. My son just married your daughter. I love Rin, I do, but I am so upset. My Shippo is gone. Not forever, I know, but it still hurts because he won't be living with me anymore. I'm glad he's happy, I really am, but I never expected my prediction from 12 years ago to actually come true. Not really. And now, my son is gone. He was all I had."

Kagome sniffled again, not expecting a response. She was suitably shocked when Sesshomaru gave her one.

"Hn."

Kagome's back straightened and she gasped, turning to her companion.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! I'm being so insensitive and inconsiderate, just like you usually are! You lost Rin too."

She turned to face the front, noticeably more distressed.

"We're both alone now."

"Not alone, Kagome," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome turned her attention back to him, her brows furrowed. Before she could question him, however, Sesshomaru took her chin in his claws and tilted her head upwards until she was looking him in the eyes.

"I am sure you are aware, but if you are not: it is perfectly legal for in-laws to marry."

So saying, he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, eliciting a startled gasp from Kagome.

He pulled away slowly, keeping eye contact. He smirked at her blush.

"Marry me," he commanded.

Kagome let out a weak chuckle. "That's the stupidest, least romantic, most abrupt, out of the blue proposal anyone has probably ever made to anyone else, ever. But… I don't think I can say no."

"Hnn," Sesshomaru agreed, obviously pleased by her acceptance, even if it was roundabout.

Smirking once more, Sesshomaru leaned in and pressed another, much less chaste, much more passionate kiss on his fiancée's lips.

Kagome returned the kiss with just as much passion.

…

**I'm totally cackling because that it probably the worst epilogue ever written and the worst proposal and the worst something else and everything else too.**

**Not to mention you guys have no idea about the romantic tension that had been brewing between them for 12 years, so it's more abrupt to you than it is to Kagome, and it's pretty abrupt to Kagome.**

**In spite of all that, I hope you sort of, maybe enjoyed it.**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
